


【ELU】画室(一)

by Yanrihansizhong



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanrihansizhong/pseuds/Yanrihansizhong
Summary: 大学美术教授Eliott/没钱做裸体模特Lucas





	【ELU】画室(一)

（一）星星  
今天的lucas lallemant被要求躺在画室那张混杂色大理石方桌上。

即使桌子上被很细心的铺上了一层白布，室内空调也有调高到有些燥热的温度，但lucas刚躺上去的时候，冰凉的触感还是让少年畏手畏脚，不自觉的半环抱住自己。  
“Lucas，”在他正前方坐在画架前穿着亚麻长袖的青年——美术系的Eliott Demaury教授——叫住了他。教授先生弯起来眼睛，笑着对Lucas说:“你这个姿势很美。”

作画的过程是很漫长的，起码比Lucas最讨厌的解剖课还要冗长。粽发少年小心翼翼的低头打了个哈欠，抬眼看着在午后阳光笼罩下，显得熠熠发光的Eliott教授。  
枯燥无味的一笔一划的勾勒会让人开心吗？他想，因为Eliott一直带着笑容的样子。

教授先生似乎完成了初步定稿，他放下了画笔，向Lucas走来。  
Lucas熟练地冲教授伸开手臂，两条腿盘上了Eliott精瘦窄腰间，又将手肘放在教授先生的颈窝处，整个动作行如流水。  
他们两人没有任何言语，一边热吻，一边Lucas被Eliott抱着走向画架另一边。

在路过这幅新画时，Lucas随意看了眼:画布中的少年洁白如玉的身躯躺在斑杂的大理石上显得格外精致，低垂的眉眼间凝着一股子忧愁，浅蓝色的湖泊里满是脆弱细碎的星屑，像是一只不敢敞开自己双翅的兽。

画室的最边角，摆放着平时供Eliott教授休息使用的床铺，Lucas身为一个医学院的学生在一个月前，绝不可能想到自己会在这张狭小的单人床上，跟艺术系的教授滚了一次又一次。  
就像现在，Lucas跨坐在Eliott的阴茎上，感受到炙热，感受到被Eliott渴求着，他隐秘享受着自己俯身与Eliott接吻时，Eliott的双手抚摸过的地方传来的刺激电流。Lucas被耐心地安慰和扩张着，他将自己的身体完全交给了Eliott，两个人的吻，更多时是教授先生含住了少年的舌，将他诱导进了自己的领域肆意地啜吸品尝。在第一根涂满润滑液的手指进入幽穴时，Lucas感到被重重的吮吸了一口，舌尖发麻，再加上敏感的尾骨处又被轻扫过，这让浅蓝色瞳孔的兽，发出了细小的呜咽。

“我要进来了。”  
Eliott吻上了Lucas因为情欲微微泛红的眼尾，他是这么说的，但他在说完后只是将欲望抵在了已经湿润泥泞的穴口，他没有理会肉穴张合包裹龟头之间无言的邀请，Eliott停下了动作轻轻捧着少年的脸，普蓝色的眸子一眨不眨与他对视。  
“E…Eliott。”Lucas 在累积的欲望的逼迫下，忍不住的用被情欲沾染的声音开口求饶。  
“进入我。”  
这像是一个情欲开关，Lucas在被狠狠地进入塞满时，脆弱的喉结被Eliott用舌尖坏意地玩弄。  
少年被不再克制的驰骋冲刺着，柔软臀肉被抓满摇晃，色情又粗鲁的留下了红色指印，落在Eliott的眼里刺眼的勾人，他感受着少年细腻烫热的壁肉层层吮吸着阴茎的快感，而Lucas在被轻抛向上后落下时的深入感刺激到失神，两者交合的水渍声让Lucas忘记了羞耻和顾忌呻吟出声。  
啜泣吟叫，耳鬓缠绵。  
进入我。  
不管这句话是否是被诱导所出口，亦或是内心早已澎湃的宣言，Lucas确确实实地被Eliott教授的肉棒进入，感受到被烫热骇人的精液射到敏感点的快感。半身躺在床上，被握住脚踝，白皙修长的双腿被安置在男人腰部，再被猛烈的正面抽插进入。只是感受到肉壁已经描绘出阴茎的形状，这一认识就让少年的性器湿哒哒的滴着水。  
在最后高潮时，Lucas看见Eliott的眼睛因为慵懒满足眯成了狐狸眼，内里有着星星光芒溢出，不受控制地，Lucas向前吻住了Eliott的眼。

 

Lucas走出美术系教学楼门口时，呵了一口白汽。  
12月份的法国开始进入严寒，但是意外的今天的阳光晒得很是温暖，一点也不像前年的圣诞夜前夕，法……  
走在梧桐道上的Lucas停下了脚步，圣诞夜，哦不，他是不是跟mika他们约好一起去购买圣诞轰趴所需要的物品来着？手机…手机…Lucas摸遍了所有的口袋，终于意识到他可能落在了Eliott的画室了。  
Lucas转身跑回教学楼，他想起在画室脱下衣服前，为了不让任何可能出现的铃声打扰到eliott的作画，他特意将手机从口袋中拿出来设置成静音。  
哦真希望Eliott还待在画室里面，他跑向画室，脸上带着自己都不曾发觉的笑意。  
直至他到了画室门口，看到了十几分钟前还在跟他吻别的Eliott教授，拥抱着Lucille——Lucas最忍受不了的解剖专业课女老师——带着开心幸福的微笑。

画室门被推开的吱呀声使室内被拥抱的解剖课女老师吓了一跳地离开了Eliott的怀抱，她一脸惊讶地看着闯进来的——医学系的Lucas这个常常在她的课程上拿满绩点的学生——匆匆给自己打了声招呼，就较为熟练地径直走向了一个大理石长桌。  
“Lallemant,你优秀的解剖图难道就是因为经常跑来艺术系的画室吗？”女老师自认为风趣地开了个玩笑。  
Lucas顿了一下，他没有转过身，背对着身后的两位教授说：“只是在网上看见了画室招勤工俭学的学生，就来这里帮忙Demaury教授打扫罢了。”  
Lucas很快的找到了自己的手机，信息显示灯不知道已经闪烁了多久，他握住了手机，听着身后Lucille在打趣Eliott宝贵的画室竟然舍得让别人来进入了。  
他转过身，扬了扬还在不停亮起来屏幕提醒主人有人发消息的手机，说话的语气充满了无奈：“没办法，想搞点钱给女朋友一个惊喜，只好忍受教授每次的，不像正常打扫卫生工作的‘要求’了。”  
这话挺狠的，Lucas满心凄凉的想，但他仍努力撑起嘴角装作一副甜蜜的样子。  
他就要，快哭出来了，在Eliott的画室里。

 

tbc


End file.
